The light to my shadow
by Skovko
Summary: She's been Dean's friend for 15 years. He's also been in love with her for about that long but never acted on it for a reason. Now she's on the road with him for 14 days and even though truths finally see the light, he still refuses to act on it, pushing her away rather than pulling her close.
1. The love of my life

"Are you nervous?" Roman asked.  
"Excited," Dean answered.  
"How long ago is it since you've seen her?" Roman asked.  
"Oh dear, almost two years, I think," Dean answered. "We've kept in touch though."  
"You've never really told us about her," Roman said.  
"There's not much to tell. Her name is Barbie, she's my age and we've known each other since we were kids," Dean said.  
"Barbie," Seth chuckled. "I still can't get over the fact that some people would actually name their kid that."  
"Blonde hair and big, blue eyes. She was a Barbie doll when she was born. I mostly knew her with all kinds of crazy hair colours," Dean said. "Hardcore Barbie, punk Barbie, crazy Barbie. People gave her all kinds of nicknames."

Seth got up from the couch in their suite, walked to the combined kitchen part and grabbed three bottles of water from the mini fridge. He came back and tossed two of the bottles to Dean and Roman.

"So why now? Why is she visiting you now?" He asked.  
"She said she had some time off and that she missed me," Dean answered.  
"What does she do for a living?" Roman asked.  
"I'm not sure actually. Something to do with rich people. She never seems to lack money. She talks about business meetings and other boring stuff," Dean answered.  
"So did you go to school together?" Seth dumped back down on the couch.

Dean leaned forward a ran a hand over his head. He knew this question would come eventually and he had to tell them before he went to pick her up at the airport so she wouldn't be stuck with the awkward task when one of them messed up and asked her.

"Yes, but I never noticed her since I was rarely there and we weren't in the same class," he answered.  
"So how did you end up becoming friends?" Roman asked.  
"We were 17. My mom had a client and as always I had to get out. You can't imagine the pain of hearing your mother fuck a stranger for money," Dean sighed.

He felt the comforting hand of Roman's on his shoulder.

"I walked around as always and ended at the so called ghost house. Just a tale kids would scare each other with. It was an old, abandoned house with half the walls and roof missing. I don't know why I chose to go into the house that night but I did and she was in there," Dean said.  
"Just hanging out?" Seth asked.  
"Hiding from her step father," Dean answered.

He got up from the couch and threw the empty bottle of water through the room towards the kitchen. A small smile tugged on his lips when the bottle successfully landed in the sink.

"He was an abusive son of a bitch that would beat his wife and kids. Barbie would always jump in between him and her little brother or her mother so she would take the worst punches," he said.  
"What a bastard," Roman said lowly.  
"Tell me about it," Dean sighed. "I found her with eyes as blue as her hair colour. I made a stupid joke about it since it was dark and I thought she was one of those weird colour goths that had painted her eyes that way. Fuck, I've never felt so shitty in my life when I realized they were real bruises left by her step father. But she forgave me just like she always does when I mess up. And I mess up a lot."  
"You do," Seth chuckled.  
"And that's basically it. We've been friends ever since," Dean said.

Roman narrowed his eyes and looked at his friend still standing on the floor. There was something there, something that Dean wasn't telling them.

"What is she really to you?" He asked.  
"She's the love of my life," Dean answered.

Seth broke out in a loud laugh.

"Good one!" He laughed.  
"I don't think he's kidding," Roman said.  
"What?" Seth stopped laughing and looked at Dean. "Dean?"  
"Does it matter?" Dean shrugged. "I'm gonna go pick her up at the airport. See you guys later."

He walked over to the door and put on his boots in silence. Roman and Seth watched him. None of them spoke until he had left the suite and closed the door.

"I really don't think he was kidding," Roman said.  
"You might be right. He looked... weird," Seth said.  
"Can you imagine knowing someone for 15 years and never telling them about your true feelings?" Roman asked.  
"Or maybe he did and she rejected him? We don't know the full story," Seth said. "Or maybe he really was kidding and he was just putting on a good performance."

Dean stood waiting at the airport, looking for crazy hair colours as people came through the gates. His eyes widened when she came out with her normal, blonde hair. He had seen it before but it had never stayed for long.

"Dean!" She jumped into his arms.  
"Damn, Barbie, you look good," he hugged her. "Healthy."  
"Are you calling me fat?" She laughed.  
"No, I mean it. Last time I saw you, you were on the skinny side. You didn't look too good then. You look really good now," he said.  
"Aw, thanks," she said.  
"Okay, let's go. The boys can't wait to meet you," he said.  
"Are you sure they're okay with me intruding for a while?" She asked.  
"Yeah, no problem," he smiled. "A friend of mine is a friend of theirs."

He was right. Seth and Roman greeted her right away. Where Seth shook her hand, Roman engulfed her in a bear hug that took her by surprise.

"Get used to it," Dean laughed. "Roman's a hugger."  
"Should we make the couch for her?" Roman asked.  
"No, she'll sleep in my room," Dean answered.  
"Are you sure?" Seth asked.  
"Me and Dean always share a bed," she looked at Dean. "You didn't tell them?"  
"Sorry, Seth sometimes forgets boys and girls can be friends without touching each other's nipples," Dean stuck out his tongue.

Seth frowned but didn't say anything. It wasn't like that and Dean damn well knew it. He was friends with Sasha and Bayley. So good friends that there was always online rumours going around about them being together. Something that had never happened and never would happen.

"So let's all do breakfast tomorrow and you three can get to know each other better," Dean said.  
"Sounds good," Roman said.  
"I get the left side of the bed," she smirked at Dean.  
"You always do," Dean pouted.  
"It's the best side," she said. "Goodnight boys."

As soon as the door to Dean's room closed, Seth turned to look at Roman.

"What the hell was that about? What he said about me," he said.  
"I don't know," Roman said. "I'm just as surprised as you. I think he was trying to cover for himself."  
"You were right earlier. He wasn't lying," Seth said.  
"No, he wasn't," Roman shook his head. "15 years. Damn! There's a huge story here he's never told us about."


	2. Money

Breakfast next day went without any problems. She bonded with Roman and Seth like they had always known each other. In a way it felt that way to her with everything Dean had told her about them over the years.

"So party tonight," Dean said.  
"Everyone's going," Roman said. "It's a Friday thing."  
"Yeah, right!" Seth laughed.  
"A weekend thing then," Roman winked.  
"Remember to count Sundays as well," Seth said.  
"Sunday is still weekend," Roman said. "You're down for a party, right, baby girl?"  
"Just take me to a bottle of vodka and I can entertain myself for hours," she grinned.  
"Great!" Roman grinned back. "She's a keeper, Dean."  
"Why do you think I've kept her around for 15 years?" Dean chuckled.

She sent a warm smile to Dean before emptying her glass of tropical juice.

"So how does it go? Do you party tonight and drive out tomorrow morning with hangovers?" She asked.  
"No, we drive out tonight, throw our bags in our room and go out partying," Seth answered.  
"And you always share a suite?" She asked.  
"Roman's insisting," Dean answered.  
"If we're willing to put down money on expensive food when we're on the road, why not get a good room with a good bed? Or three," Roman said.  
"Back in the early days we rented normal rooms and Dean crashed on the floor most nights," Seth said.  
"I'm getting too old for that. My back can't do it anymore," Dean said.  
"So therefore suites are the way to go as long as we're together," Roman said.  
"Who'll turn on the other two next time?" She smirked.  
"I hope it'll be me," Dean let out a theatrical moan. "I can't deal with these two asses much longer."  
"You fucking love us!" Roman laughed.

The house show wasn't sold out so she bought a ticket and enjoyed the show from one of the back rows. Dean looked so good as he shared the ring with his two Shield brothers, all three of them taking down Braun, Dolph and Drew and sending the audience home with a good feeling inside.

"Tell me how good I was," Dean's arm landed around her shoulders as they met in the parking lot afterwards.  
"I think Roman was better," she said.  
"Hey!" He snapped.  
"You were good but that spear though. Imagine what it could do to a woman if there was a bed behind her while he came flying through the air," she said.  
"I love her!" Roman laughed.  
"She can sleep in your bed then," Dean said.  
"Really?" Roman grinned.  
"Fuck, no!" Dean pushed Roman. "You're not getting it on with crazy here. None of you are."

They drove to the next town, checked in, went up the suite to put their bags down and then went out to paint the town red along with almost everyone else on the roster.

"Lots of rich men here," she looked around the packed club.  
"What? You want someone to buy you drinks?" Dean chuckled.  
"Maybe I'm looking for a husband," she said.  
"You don't care about money," he said.  
"I kept you around, didn't I?" She joked.  
"I was just as poor as you when we met," he reminded her. "But we both made something out of our lives. You've been doing great these last two years."  
"Yeah," she had her attention elsewhere. "I'm getting a refill."

Dean was doing a bit of people watching when Seth came back to join him at the table.

"Where's Barbie?" He asked.  
"She was getting a refill," Dean looked towards the bar. "What the hell?"  
"What is it?" Seth asked.  
"Excuse me, Seth," Dean said.

He strode towards the bar where she was standing next to a man that Dean knew. Vince's personal assistant Zachariah. He threw his arm forward and knocked over Zachariah's drink.

"Hey!" Zachariah said.  
"Sorry, Zac," Dean smiled. "Let me get you another. Bartender, whatever he was having! Give him two."

The drinks were quickly served. Dean paid and wished Zachariah a good night before grabbing Barbie's arm and dragging her out of the club.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He sneered.  
"What? I was just talking to him," she said.  
"Don't fucking bullshit your way out of this. I saw you, Barbie! You drugged his drink. I wanna know why," he said.  
"That's none of your business," she said.  
"He's Vince's personal assistent, so yeah, it's my fucking business!" His grip tightened around her arm. "So you better fucking start talking! Now!"  
"There's people out here," she said.  
"Fine! Let's go!" He said.

They were back at the hotel in no time. As soon as he closed the door to the suite behind them, he was all up in her face again.

"Talk!" He barked. "Tell me or I'll either call the cops or throw you out."  
"Either way you'll get rid off me again and that's what you really want," she said.  
"What?" His face softened. "No, I don't want that. For fuck's sake, Barbie, tell me why."  
"I wasn't gonna hurt him. I was just gonna take his credit card," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Money," she answered.  
"What about your job?" He asked.  
"What job?" She yelled. "I don't have a fucking job, Dean! This is what I do! Ever since Bronson killed himself, I've been drugging rich men to rob their asses."

Bronson. Her little brother. She had taken so many punches for him when they grew up and it still hadn't been enough. Their step father had broken his spirit and he had finally snapped and hung himself two years earlier. That was the same time she had stopped jumping from one shitty job to another and Dean had thought she had finally made it like he had always wanted her to.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" She asked.

He looked at her in wonder.

"Take you where?" He asked.  
"Back when you left to pursue your wrestling career," she answered. "You left me in that cold ass town to fight on my own."  
"I was selfish and thought you would hold me down," he said.  
"I wouldn't have gone in your way. I just needed a way out and I would have made it on my own somewhere else. Instead I was left in that shit hole and I'm never getting out. Not unless I keep robbing people," she said. "I'm trying to make a better life for myself, Dean. I want out!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"This stops right here," he said calmly.

He kissed the top of her head and she tilted her head backwards to look up at him. It seemed as if time stood still as their eyes met. She grabbed his shirt with her hands, pulling on it to make him bow his head. A second later their lips met in a heated kiss. His arms tightened around her as he moved them both towards the couch. As they tumbled down on it, he tore his lips away from hers.

"No!" He got up fast. "This can't happen. I'm drunk and you're unhappy. We can't do this. We can't fuck up our friendship."  
"Dean," she sighed.  
"I think it's best if you sleep in here tonight," he said.  
"Fine," she looked away from him. "Whatever you want."

She yanked off her boots, threw them on the floor and laid down fully clothed while pulling the blanket up over her body.

"Whenever you need money, I'll be happy to give it to you," he said.  
"Great, you'll pay me!" She raged. "Like a fucking whore, only you don't wanna fuck me first!"  
"Barbie," he sighed.  
"Turn the lights off on your way out," she said.

He nodded although she had her eyes closed and couldn't see it. He knew he had just fucked up big time but he also knew she would forgive him in the morning. She always forgave him. He walked over to the light switch to turn off the lights before moving to his room. He closed the door and fell down on his back on the bed.

"You fucked up, Dean," he whispered out in the darkness. "You really fucked up this time."


	3. Moral warrior

When Dean, Roman and Seth finally surfaced next day, Barbie was nowhere to be found. Her boots weren't where she had thrown them on the floor the night before so it didn't take much to figure out she had gone out.

"What happened last night?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," Dean lied.  
"We came home and found her asleep on the couch. What happened to you two always sharing a bed?" Seth asked.  
"I said nothing!" Dean snapped.  
"What the fuck, dude?" Seth snapped back. "You did a weird ass number on Zachariah last night, fucking dragged Barbie out of there as if she was about to do a mass shooting and then she's on the couch. Don't give me that nothing bullshit."

Dean sighed and sat down on the nearest chair.

"She drugged his drink," he said.  
"What?" Roman asked in disbelief.  
"Apparently she doesn't have a job. She drugs rich men and robs them," Dean said. "She didn't know Zac or that he works for the company."  
"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" Roman asked.  
"No, it's not," Dean ran a hand over his head. "Look, I told her I'll pay for everything from now on. I didn't know Bronson's suicide had led her down such a dark path."  
"Wow, back up. Suicide? And who's Bronson?" Seth asked.  
"Her little brother. He hung himself two years ago," Dean answered.  
"That's fucked up," Seth said.

Dean let out a sad, little chuckle.

"Oh, it get worse," he said. "She drilled me about not taking her with me in the early days of my career and I told her I was afraid she would hold me down. Then I kissed her and told her to sleep on the couch."  
"I did not catch half of that," Roman said. "You kissed her?"  
"And I lied to her. I knew she would never hold me back. It was never about that," Dean said.  
"What was it about then?" Roman asked.  
"It would hurt too much to always have her around. She's my friend, you know. I can't be the man she deserves in her life," Dean answered. "Last night when we kissed, I wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off and..."

He stopped talking as the door opened. She entered with a bag in her hand.

"You finally rose from the dead," she said.  
"What did you get?" Seth pointed at the bag in her hand.  
"Beauty products," she shrugged. "Girly shit."  
"Can we see?" He continued.  
"Later," she winked secretly.  
"Uh, am I getting a private show?" He stuck out his tongue.  
"Dude!" Roman elbowed Seth in the side.  
"You all are," she said. "When you pick me up after the show."

She walked over to the couch, sat down and turned on the television. Dean watched her with a little smile. She was her usual self. She had forgiven him for his fuck up the night before. They were gonna put a lid on it and never talk about it again. Just like with everything else he had done in the past that had pissed her off.

"I'm sure we can get a ticket for tonight. It's just a house show. They rarely sell out completely," he said.  
"Not interested," she said. "I got other plans."  
"Like what?" He asked.  
"Like getting myself real pretty and shit," she chuckled.  
"You're pretty enough already," he said.

All three guys stared in shock later that evening when they returned. Gone was the blonde hair. Instead her hair was now bright pink.

"What the fuck?" Seth laughed. "Why?"  
"Do you ever feel like you're at a point in your life where you're trying so hard to be an adult but you constantly miss your younger self?" She asked.  
"All the time," Roman answered.  
"I miss crazy me," she pointed at her hair. "So I brought her back out."  
"Let's just drive out," Dean said.  
"And go partying!" She grinned.  
"I think we're gonna skip tonight," he said.  
"We? Oh no, you can skip all you want. I'm gonna go shake my pink tresses," she said.

Of course Dean didn't skip out on going out once they arrived. Something felt wrong inside him and he felt like he needed to keep an eye on her. Not because of what had happened the night before. He was pretty sure they had reached an understanding in that matter. But because of her suddenly dyeing her hair after their shared kiss.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Roman chuckled as she slammed down another vodka shot.  
"Give me one good reason," she said.  
"Someone has to carry you home if you continue," he said.  
"That someone isn't you," she said.  
"Whatever," he leaned back with a smile. "As long as you're still capable of standing, I'm good."

She winked at him and slammed down another shot. Soon she was through the round of five shots she had picked up ten minutes earlier. Just as she put the glass down, Dean came back from his visit to the bathroom.

"Damn, Barbie, slow down," he laughed. "How many are you up to now? 15? 20?"  
"Taking a break," she stood up. "I'll be right back. I just need some air."

She walked outside and leaned up against the brick wall. No matter how much vodka she poured down her throat, it didn't get any easier. Her eyes landed on Randy Orton who was walking on the other side of the street. He walked into another bar and without thinking, she crossed the street and walked in as well. She found him quickly at a table down in the corner, walked down to him and sat down uninvited.

"Seat's taken," he said without looking up.  
"Bullshit!" She laughed.

He looked up and it took a second to recognize her with the pink hair.

"You're Dean's girl," he said. "Barbie, right?"  
"You got my name right but I'm sure as hell not his girl. I'm no one's girl," she said.  
"Did he piss you off?" He laughed. "He talks about you in the locker room as if you're spoken for."  
"I'm not," she leaned forward. "I'm free as a bird."

He licked his lips and nodded. It had been a few dry weeks for his dick and she wasn't ugly. Far from.

"You wanna take a ride with me?" He asked.  
"Depends," she twisted a little smile. "What you're offering."  
"The night of your life," he said.  
"Doubtful," she laughed. "But I'll bite. Show me what you got, viper."

The phone wouldn't stop ringing. She had tried to ignore it but it kept on going. She finally opened her eyes and looked at Dean's name flashing across her screen. She pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"I'm on my way," she said.

She hung up before he could respond. She got out of bed and picked her clothes up from the floor. Once she was fully dressed, she turned around to see Randy sitting up against the headboard watching her.

"So I blacked out a bit last night but I'm pretty sure we had sex. Tell me you wore a condom," she said.  
"I did. You went on and on about not being on the pill," he said.  
"That always works," she mumbled.  
"What did you just say? Are you accusing me of having an STD?" He asked.  
"No, but pills aren't 100% sure and I'm not up for having a viper baby," she lied.

There was no way she was telling him that the idea of having his cum inside her disgusted her. She looked in the mirror and combed her fingers through her hair. She was a mess no matter what.

"This was fun and all but..." He started.  
"Don't even try," she held a hand up and laughed. "I'm leaving. I'm not interested in you so save the excuses for the next pretty girl."

To no surprise she was met by an angry Dean standing on the floor with his arms crossed.

"Where the fuck have you been all night? I've been calling and calling," he said.  
"I was with Randy," she said.  
"With Randy? What the fuck did you do with him?" He shouted.  
"You just answered that yourself with that one word," she pointed a finger in the air and smiled. "Fuck."  
"Barbie, what the hell?" He shouted.  
"I need a shower. His stench is still on me," she said.

She walked past him but he grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked.  
"I was thinking I wanted to share a bed with a man who actually wanted to touch me!" She shouted. "Now if you'll excuse me, mister moral warrior, I want a fucking shower! And then I'll leave if that's what you want me to!"

She stared him down, clearly wanting an answer right on the spot.

"No!" He threw up his hands. "You said two weeks so we're moving on as planned. You're going home with me after RAW. I promised to show you Vegas."  
"Fine," she said.  
"Just don't fuck anymore of my co-workers," he said.  
"I can't make any promises," she said.  
"Barbie!" He snapped.  
"Fine, I won't," she rolled her eyes and moved towards the bathroom. "At least not in this round."  
"Not ever!" He shouted after her.

The only response he got was the bathroom door closing. Roman finally dared stepping closer to Dean. He had been in the room all the time but he knew better than to interfere in the little shouting contest.

"Randy?" Dean looked hopeless. "Why?"  
"I don't know," Roman said. "But I do know that it's none of your business. You told her you didn't want her so she's free to be with whoever she chooses."  
"She's punishing me," Dean said.  
"Maybe she is but it's still on you," Roman grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Unless you fucking man up and tell her otherwise."  
"No!" Dean snapped.  
"Then you're gonna lose her. Not to Randy and maybe not to the next guy either but one day she won't be there anymore," Roman said.  
"She was never supposed to be here for this long," Dean said.  
"But she is. She stayed around you because she wanted to," Roman said. "You're the one pushing her away."


	4. The sun in my life

The two days at home went as planned and yet not as planned at all. He showed her Vegas like promised and they were back to being friends without mentioning anything that had happened over the weekend.

However, she insisted on sleeping in his guest room. Something she had never done whenever they met up throughout their entire friendship. They had always shared a bed. He couldn't blame her. He had told her they would never move into anything but the friendship they already had so of course she was pulling away. It was only natural. It didn't stop it from hurting though.

"Back to business," he said as their plane landed. "Another town, another ass beating being handed out."  
"Winning as always," she said.  
"Yeah, we always win on house shows. It makes the audience feel good," he said.

They met up with Seth and Roman at the hotel. As always the suite was booked for them. There wasn't a guest room and the couch seemed like a stupid idea to both of them so she reluctantly crawled into bed with him again. He was secretly loving it. The first night he stayed awake just to hear her fall asleep. Once she was asleep, he moved close in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. It felt good to hold her close like that while taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

A small shiver went through her and he tensed up for a second, wondering if she was still awake after all. Nothing more came from it so it had to be a dream. He relaxed again and fell asleep cuddled up against her.

She bought a ticket for the first house show, sitting in the back once again, watching them do their magic inside the ring. He belonged in there. He always had. She had never doubted that but watching him live was so much better than on tv.

"Is there a party again tonight?" She asked once they were in the car.  
"Would that be wise?" Roman asked.  
"I don't think parties are about being wise in the first place," she chuckled.

Roman looked at Dean in the backseat but Dean just shrugged. He didn't know what to say.

"Fine, no party!" She looked out the car window and mumbled to herself. "I can't wait for this week to be over."

Dean heard her and her words hurt him tremendously. He couldn't say anything against it though. He had fucked it up and he had a feeling he would finally get his wish after all these years. Once she went home, she would stay away. She would find someone and be happy while he would continue thinking about her for the rest of his life.

"Bathroom!" She called out once they arrived.  
"Do you still wanna go out?" Dean asked hesitantly.  
"No, I'm gonna crash. But you should go out and do whatever you guys do," she said.  
"I'm game," Seth said.  
"Are you sure?" Dean looked at her.  
"Go! What damage can I do here alone?" She chuckled. "Have fun."

It was a drunk Dean that crawled into bed with her in the middle of the night. He watched her for a few seconds through the darkness, slowly moving closer to her. She was lying on her back and he planted his hands on either side of her while leaning down to kiss her soft lips. He only meant to plant one small kiss on her but she opened her mouth in her sleep and he couldn't stop himself. He groaned and deepened the kiss, his fingers running up her side under the tee she was wearing.

"I love you," he breathed out. "You're the fucking sun in my life, always brighting my day."  
"Dean?" She asked sleepily.  
"Sorry," he dumped down on his back. "Sorry, Barbie, go back to sleep. It was just a dream."

He turned around so his back was against her, knowing he once again had fucked up big time. He could only hope he was lucky enough that she was still half asleep and wouldn't remember a thing next morning. He wasn't that lucky though. When he woke up, she sat on the bed fully dressed and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.  
"Did you mean it?" She asked.  
"Mean what?" He asked.  
"What you said last night," she answered.  
"I don't remember anything," he lied.  
"Do you love me?" She asked.  
"Yeah, as a friend," he answered.

She nodded and blinked the tears away that started to show in her eyes.

"So I'm not the sun in your life?" She asked. "Because you're my fucking light, Dean. You always have been. I've been down in some fucking deep and dark holes but you've always been there to light my way and help me out."  
"Barbie," he sighed.  
"I can't do this anymore," she said.

She stood up and left the room. He jumped out of bed and ran after her.

"Barbie!" He raised his voice.

Roman and Seth turned on the couch to watch the loud voices behind them.

"I love you, Dean!" She shouted. "I've loved you for 15 years but clearly you don't share my feelings and that's alright. I've been a fool for hoping that one day when you ran off your horns and found your way in life, then maybe I could play a bigger part in it than being your friend. I'm a joke! A pathetic joke!"  
"Don't say that," he said. "You're special."  
"Then why don't you want me?" She asked.  
"I do but I can't. We can't," he said.  
"Why the fuck not?" She asked.  
"It's not right for us," he answered.

She moved towards the door and once again he ran after her to stop her.

"Don't leave!" He begged.  
"How does it feel to be left alone when you don't want to?" She hissed at him. "You can't expect me to stay around and be your friend any longer. And you said it yourself. I'm only gonna drag you down."  
"I didn't mean that. I lied," he said.  
"So tell me the truth!" She yelled. "Tell me the truth right now or I'll be out of your life in a heartbeat!"

Why was it so hard for him? She was throwing herself at him and he should be happy to take her in his arms and never let go again and still he couldn't.

"I love you, Barbie, but I can't be the man you want," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Because you deserve someone who can give you the world," he answered.  
"I don't want the world, Dean. I only want you," she said.  
"You're too good for me," he said.  
"No, clearly I'm not good enough since you don't want me," she said.

She opened the door and slammed it after her. Roman was about to stand up but Seth held him back. The look in Seth's eyes said it all. This was something Dean had to figure out on his own.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted loudly.

He ripped the door open and stormed out in the hall in his boxers. She was down by the end, waiting for the elevator. He sprinted to her, spun her around and yanked her close. He wrapped his arms around her while kissing the life out of her, pushing her up against the closed elevator doors. She whimpered into the kiss, her nails scrathing at his skin as if she was trying to get a hold of something. Instead he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Dean!" She whimpered.  
"I love you so much!" He panted. "I've been a fucking asshole all my life and you do deserve better than me but I can't let you go. I can't continue hurting both you and myself like this. I wanna make you happy. I wanna be the reason you wake up with a smile on your face every morning."  
"I love you too," she sniffled.

The elevator pinged and he moved away from the door before it opened and they would fall through it. Luckily no one was in there to get a free show.

"Don't leave!" He begged.  
"Don't make me!" She begged back.  
"I'm never letting you go again," he promised.

He kissed her again while carrying her back to the suite, through the room and into his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him. Seth and Roman looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"I think we should just leave and meet up with him at the arena later," Roman said.  
"Yep, better give them some privacy," Seth agreed.

Dean was in pure heaven a few minutes later. For 15 years he had worshipped, admired and loved her in secrecy. He couldn't wait. He had torn her clothes off and claimed her right away. She was moaning underneath him, her voice getting louder for each time his thrusts got harder. She finally exploded around him in beautiful tones, shivering and squeezing, pulling him with her over the edge.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Move in with me."  
"What?" She laughed.

He raised his head and smiled at her.

"We've wasted 15 years. Do you honestly wanna wait a day longer?" He asked.  
"No," she grinned. "What will I do in Vegas other than love my man when he's home from the road?"  
"Come with me on the road?" He suggested. "We can always get you a job backstage. Let me talk to Stephanie and Hunter."  
"You'd do that for me?" She asked.  
"You have no idea what I'll do for you," he smiled. "Stick around, Barbie, and I'll give you the world."  
"I already told you, I don't want the world," she pulled him down for another kiss. "I only want you."


End file.
